


Yes Sire, I belong to you.

by 8honey



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Consensual Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8honey/pseuds/8honey
Summary: Napoleon and Alexander I have important business to talk about. Pertaining to his involvement with Prussia.Aka: The smut nobody needed.





	Yes Sire, I belong to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hey- this is my first fic to this pairing because I love it way to fucking much. And i’ll be making an continuation to this so I guess stay tune

Napoleon waited outside his Palace looking over at the distant carriage that was heading towards him.

He was meeting Tsar Alexander I ofcourse, for an political matter. One that he didn't think was that urgent. But urgent nonetheless.

His relationship with the Tsar has blossomed into something more than two expected. It was a mere example of how these two different personalities came clashing together.

They shared, an secrets relationship. In where Napoleon looked at Alexander, not only as his friend- but his lover to. None of them could explain how it happened but it happened.

It was a regular occurrence for them to be caught showing affection to each other. Whether be it their watching a show, someone would glance at the two emperors giving a small kiss on lips.

That's how their relationship has been for the past several weeks, their used to each other's presence not only for political matters- but in their cutsy own way to. Essentially, Napoleon couldn't explain why-but he loved Alexander. And Alexander loved him back to.

He watched as the carriage stopped at the Palace steps where Napoleon waited letting his hand up giving a firm grip on Alexander's warm hand. He helped the Tsar down and immediately greeted him with an hug.

Showcasing the affection, Alexander smiled this was merely their routine everytime they met. Once Napoleon let go Alexander cleared his throat.

"So Bonaparte, what was it you called me for?" Napoleon gave a small smile looking around the people who were next to them. They obviously couldn't show their affection publicly even if their emperors.

"Best we are to be alone." Napoleon said, looking back at his advisers with an look informing them to leave the two alone. The both of them walked up inside the palace with their advisers going back to what their doing.

The both of them walked unusually closed to each other down the hallway to Napoleon's room. 

On the way Alexander asked "So, what was it you called me for Emperor?" Before Napoleon could even speak he was greeted by the soft pink lips the Tsar laid on him. Pushing Napoleon onto the wall, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Napoleon did the same, afterall this was their routine.

Napoleon broke the kiss heaving in a breathe looking at Alexander as he cupped his face with his hand. "We shall take this business in my room, we have important matters to talk about yes?" Napoleon said smiling at the Tsar.

-

They make it to the room, shutting the door almost immediately. This time Napoleon lead the kiss using his tongue to taste the Tsar's soft pink lips. Napoleon talks underneath their breathes.

"I heard about your different intentions, about Prussia and Austria. I thought we agreed on Tilsit remember?" Napoleon says- he knew about the obvious elephant in the room.

Alexander not agreeing to it no matter whatever he did to convince him otherwise- maybe today will be different. Napoleon took control pushing Alexander to the bed roughly.

The both of them had been intimate a few times, but Alexander could sense that this might be slightly different if he didn't agree. He wanted to see how this would go. 

Napoleon was than on top of Alexander breathing heavily from the rising tension. Napoleon had both arms pinning Alexander down to the bed, Alexander could feel his hot breath on his neck.

"I'm a man of word Sire- I want equality for me and Fredrick- It was my-" Alexander than got cut off from the sudden jolt of pleasure he felt as Napoleon started to palm his dick.

Alexander came into an moaning mess where Napoleon was taking over his senses biting and nibling down on his throat. That was new.

Never did the both of them bite on each other's neck so a new sense of pleasure started to arise from Alexander. As his arousal got the best of him. More likely, this could be an sign of Napoleon trying to impress the Russian emperor so far, he has successfully done so.

"It takes so much effort into pleasing you huh Tsar?" Napoleon said breathing down onto Alexander's neck.

"I spend as much time trying to convince you. You're like one of those whores who demand to much." Napoleon said stripping down the Tsar's pants revealing his huge erection.

That was another new, most of Napoleon's talks during these pivotal times were never down right insulting him.

 

A whore? Who was he to call him a whore?

 

Most of the talks he would do if they ever got intimate would go along the lines of : 

"Alexander I love you so much." or him praising him for being such a good boy.

Which, to him he liked. He liked to be submissive for once where he could be called such wonderful names.

But that was new, and he didn't know if he was talking out of spite for his decision or something he couldn't really understand.

-

Napoleon starts to take off his clothes and starts stripping Alexander's in the process. Alexander couldn't talk, or atleast he felt like he shouldn't unless necessarily.

Napoleon than pushed the Tsar back into his lying position grabbing hold of his dick. He rubbed gently and teasingly, as the Tsar couldn't hold himself from moaning louder.

Napoleon than started to bite down on Alexander's chest licking all the sensitive parts, in which Alexander started to hold his hair down to chest while Napoleon still went on his slow and steady pace.

"What an whore, begging for more attention. All I asked was for a simple thing Alexander." Napoleon said under his breathe and Alexander was to overwhelmed of pleasure he felt himself about to relese his load. 

Napoleon suddenly than stopped and sat up and Alexander was left without the friction. He whined like a puppy being scolded by his owner. Napoleon simply sighed.

Napoleon than tells Alexander to lay by his stomach as Alexander laid his cock on the bedsheet  twitching. Napoleon than forcefully, put two fingers into Alexander's mouth allowing hin to suck harder onto him. 

"You don't actually think I wouldn't go with my initial plans Alexander?-Why do I always have to persuade you into agreeing me- you know you can't do that to me right?"

Alexander nooded tasting Napoleon's fingers with the pre cum that laid on it.

Napoleon than pulls his fingers out examining the work Alexander did to it impressed, he puts his fingers down into his ass in where Alexander shrieks feeling a new wave of pleasure. 

At this point Alexander was counting down the new things Napoleon was doing to him.

Napoleon than begins to move his finger whispering down onto Alexander's moaning mess of words.

"You know you belong to me now right Alexander? Afterall you agreed to it, you're my dirty little whore." Alexander than moaned more in pleasure, as Napoleon fucked him sensless with one finger.

Eventually he added a second one which than caused Alexander to scream Napoleon's name making Napoleon's complete control over as someone like Tsar Alexander Imakes him proud. Like he won a trophy of some sort.

This "meeting" was turning into something more of kink to Napoleon and he knew that. Napoleon than starts to rub Alexander's ass keeping up the pace while fingering him.

Alexander pushed into Napoleon's fingers more, moaning every inch it went inside.

 "You're such a good whore you know that right? But a beautiful one, even more better than my other mistresses." Napoleon removed his fingers swiftly, as Alexander suddenly felt empty.

 Alexander was than left without friction yet again, as he turned back he saw Napoleon holding onto his cock.

Napoleon than grabbed hold of Alexander's torso pushing him down onto his aching cock. He than pushed Alexander's mouth, fucking his dick back and forth. Muffled sounds from Alexander were almost as if he was gagging.

 Napoleon moaned in pleasure as he roughly fucked he Tsar’s mouth. He couldn’t tell if he was enjoying the way he was treating him or not,but he looked as if he was enjoying it.

"Oh god how are you so skillfull with your mouth Alexander? You're better than any other girl I had!" Napoleon said feeling as his hand started to grab hold of the ginger's locks. He than released his load into Alexander's pretty mouth.

With cum overflowing his mouth, almost spilling. Napoleon captured the Tsar's lips taking a taste to how he tasted with mixture of the Tsar's saliva.

And began licking off more of his cum off Alexander's mouth. Tasting him further, as he licked the bottom part of his chin.

Napoleon had his body close almost as if he was hugging Tsar bringing him as if they were one, delicately licking his collarbone and biting his chest leaving marks to other people to know that Alexander was his and only his.

Alexander was wimpering at this point begging for more friction. He pushed his cock up against Napoleon's stomach. And Napoleon noticed the sudden change of attitude.

He pushed the Tsar down back onto the bed giving him more of an after shock. Napoleon breathe in heavily, aligning his cock towards Alexander's entrance.

"Has my Emperor agreed to my agreements?" Almost as an tease if he said no Napoleon wouldn't give what Alexander wanted.

Without warning Napoleon pushes his cock into him making Alexander's eyes roll back into the back of his head. Withloud moans coming out from the Tsar pretty mouth 

Napoleon pushed in further, bringing his body close the Tsar to his neck while Alexander was having a new wave of pleasure he had never felt that strongly before.

"So do we agree?" Napoleon said biting down onto the Tsar's neck hard. Alexander moaned even more, scratching onto Napoleon's back.

"Yes! Yes! I agree! I'll inform Fredrick about it very soon!" Alexander said, moaning more onto Napoleon's neck feeling paralysed by the pleasure that his Emperor was doing to him.

Napoleon smiled at the mess he had made of the Tsar, that took long enough. He wanted to reward him for being such an obedient whore of course.

Very soon Napoleon release his load into the Tsar filling him up so much. He pulls out and gives the young emperor another kiss on the lips, this time more out of love than lust.

 "As an reward Tsar, I'll treat you to for being such an obedient whore." Napoleon said as he pulled out from the kiss.

He began touching his chest once again, running over the multiple hickeys he laid on the Tsar’s neck and chest.

Take god for cravats.

He laid his fingers down onto Tsar's cock gently pumping it up and down. And licking the base of it while giving him an handjob. Alexander felt so overwhelmed of pleasure, he released his load into Napoleon's mouth.

With Napoleon's new fond taste for Alexander's cum. This time he kissed him once again, pushing in the cum he putting it into his Emperor's mouth.

-

The two laid on the Emperor's bed for awhile taking in what happened. Napoleon laid his head on Alexander's chest feeling the slow warmth of heat.

Alexander, was playing with the Sire's raven black hair, slowly twirling it around.

"I hope as an Alliance we go through with my plans further Tsar." Napoleon breathed out giving another glance to Alexander "Afterall you're only meant for me."

Alexander gave a small reassuring smile as he laid an small kiss the the Emperor's forehead. Knowing fully well that he hasn't convinced him of anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Napoleon is more controlling here because of his controlling personality I hope I showed that well here.


End file.
